For technical reasons and to meet statutory requirements, passenger aircraft must be cleaned at regular intervals. At present passenger aircraft used for short hops are cleaned every 45 days and for long trips every 90 days.
A particular disadvantage of the standard cleaning method is that both the cleaning agent and liquid (dirty water) fall to the ground and have to be collected so that the mixture of liquid, cleaning agent, and dirt can be dealt with.